And The Beat Goes On
by samuraikid
Summary: What's in Setsuna's closet? Can it help Setsuna finally confess to Konoka? The author doesnt even know, what a shame!
1. The First Verse

Konoka: Samurai Kid it's story time!

Me:Yay!

Setsuna: So this idiot doesn't get in trouble, Samurai Kid does not own Negima...thank god!

Konoka: Samurai Kid is not an idiot Set-chan!

Me:Besides if I did own Negima...Konoka and Setsuna would be very** busy.**

Setsuna:Why are you so perverted!?

Me:I get it from you

Konoka:*gasp*Is this true Set-chan?

Setsuna:er...lets begin the story

* * *

**And The Beat Goes On**

Konoka had been laying in bed smiling to herself, and she was sure if Asuna or Negi were home they would have thought she was insane. She wouldn't have mind though, if it came to Setsuna then she would gladly go insane. Konoka quickly looked at the clock, "6:54." she said to no one in particular. Negi was having a meeting with her grandfather and Asuna was out sparring with Setsuna. She smiled breathlessly at the thought of a sweaty Setsuna moving in unison with an unheard rhythm and yet her face emotionless except for her lips, they would be set into a smirk, those soft, smooth-**THWACK**-Konoka snapped her eyes open, not even remembering they were closed, and eyed at the door. '_Asuna?_' She walked towards the door in quick stealthy strides, not sure who would be knocking or perhaps ramming into the door at 7 o'clock in the morning. Asuna and Setsuna weren't due for about half an hour, but maybe they finished early today. So opening the door she stood back and sweat dropped. There was Asuna laying on the ground with a large lump on her forehead and her arms and legs spread out, '_she kind of looks like one of those bodies outlined with tape in a crime scene..._' she thought, laughing mentally. Slowly she turned Asuna around and slid her into the dorm and onto her bed. She decided to let her sleep, since it was about 7:30 and she didn't want to wait for Asuna to get cleaned up, which would lead to them rushing with the other girls to beat the late bell. Sighing Konoka grabbed her bag and unconsciously slammed the door, which made Asuna slide over the side of the bed and landed face-first into the floor. She slept right through the fall though.

"Konoka could you wait for me!?",she immediately recognized the squeaky voice of Negi. She turned around and smiled warmly at the 10 year old while he put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He looked up at her and asked "where ***pant* **is As-***pant***-una?" Being the airhead she was Konoka had forgotten to tell Negi what had happened and probably wouldn't have unless he had asked her. "Oh, I think she ran into the door and knocked herself out... so I let her sleep in is that okay?" she answered.

"WHAT?"

"er, Asuna ran into the door and-"

"I understand that Konoka, but is she okay!?"

"Minus a bump on her forehead, she's fine"

"But what if it turns into a tumor and she dies-"

"Negi..."

"Or what if it's a new type of disease and she dies from that-"

"..."

"or what if it's a tumor that turns into a new type of disease!"

"Negi she's fine...but we could always go back and you could kiss it better."

"Yes that would be- Konoka that's mean!

Konoka laughed as she briskly entered the classroom followed by Negi still throwing a tantrum at what happened in the hall. Konoka stopped and let her eyes fall onto a slim muscular body leaning up against the wall at the back of the classroom. She knew all too well that it was Setsuna, but what confused her was the look she had on her face. It looked sad and worry ridden. She was talking to Mana and the only words she caught were "yelled", "closet", and "Asuna". '_Maybe that's why Asuna came home so early' _she thought, but_ s_he couldn't walk up to Setsuna and ask because it was time for class so she took her seat quietly and watched Setsuna as she walked back to her seat and sat down. As Negi started a short lecture on Hamlet, Konoka started her favorite sport in the whole entire world, 'Set-Chan Watching'. Setsuna usually knew she was being watched by Konoka but today it didn't click in Setsuna's head that she was being watched. Usually Setsuna would take a piece of paper and write "_Kono-chan your making it hard to pay attention_" and slide it so Konoka could see it from her seat . Then Konoka would smile and blush at the secret "note passing" and Asuna would just face palm her-self. Today was different though, Setsuna just nibbled at the eraser on her pencil all through class and even after that. Konoka nervously walked over to Setsuna's desk and waved her hand in front of Setsuna's face trying to get her out of her trance. She did it a few more times before she decided to just let her be, calmly Konoka grabbed her bag and walked over to the door, but suddenly stopped . She had a weird feeling all over-like her body was on fire. Her breath hitched when she heard a velvety voice ask...

"Is there something you wanted to ask, Kono-chan?"

Forgetting about her goal at the beginning of class when Setsuna said Kono-chan instead of ojou-sama, she swallowed the lump in her throat and replied...

"Set-chan can we do something over the weekend?"

"I'm afraid I have patrols both Saturday and Sunday...Gomen nasai Kono-chan."

She felt disappointed, like she was about to cry and she whimpered a small "okay". Then she felt a slim muscular body wrap around her from behind and say " I promise you I'll make it up to you..."

then she disappeared and Konoka was left standing in the middle of the classroom blushing like never before.

Konoka was walking home by herself when something made her face palm herself and shout "I was supposed to ask Set-chan what happened this morning, I'm so stupid!" Now realizing this she walked home with a couple hand prints and a blush on her face. Reaching into her pocket she produced a key and walked up to the familiar door of her dorm and opened the door to be met with Asuna sitting in a chair and tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair. '_She looks like an angry parent' _Konoka thought sweat dropping for the second or third time.

"Konoka Konoe what took you so long to get home?"

"I took the long way back...how's your forehead? "

"I'm ignoring the first comment, but my forehead's fine"

"Why did you run into the door this morning?"

"Oh yeah~wait a minute, Konoka have a seat I have something important to tell you."

Konoka eyed Asuna curiously but took a seat on her bed. Asuna furrowed her eyebrows as if in serious thought. Konoka just sat staring at Asuna and that's how it was for a long time along with Asuna's mouth popping open from time to time. Then finally...

"Konoka I'm not sure how to tell you this but... I think Setsuna has a dead body in her closet..."

And that's when Konoka fell off the bed.

* * *

Setsuna: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me:*shrugs*You wouldn't touch me because I have your teddy bear!

Setsuna:*gasp* You stole little Kono-chan!

Me:Yes I did *takes off running*

Setsuna: I'll kill you until your dead!

Me:Okay you can have it!*throws doll*

Setsuna:Yay!

Konoka:*seductively*Set-chan you don't have to settle for a doll

Setsuna&Me:*jaw drop*

Asuna&Negi:er...see you in the next chapter!


	2. Give Me A Refrain

Me:psst...Setsuna...close your mouth before something goes into it

Setsuna:...

Me:pssssst...Setsuna, should I book a hotel room for you and Konoka?

Setsuna:*bonks me on the head* Pervert!

Me: I know that's why I changed the rating on this story ...now I have **no limits**!

Setsuna:What do you mean!?

Me: It means I can get into your closet and show everyone-

Setsuna: My chocolate banana! Yep...that's what I have in my closet.

Me: *takes out phone* Wait till I tell the news I found the missing link!

Setsuna: *takes out her phone* Wait till I let Masashi Kishimoto know that there's a voice actor for Pervy Sage!

Me:Touche...

* * *

**Give Me a Refrain!**

"Asuna I don't think I heard you correctly..could you repeat that?" Konoka asked standing up while rubbing her now sore head.

"...."

Not hearing anything Konoka turned around to look at Asuna...and fell right back on the floor. '_Did she borrow Ku Fei's beard... and the eyebrows!?" _she asked herself. Forcing herself to look at Asuna with a straight face she plopped herself back on her bed and waited.

"Setsuna has a dead body in her closet." Asuna said, her busy eyebrows rising up to indicate the "dead body" part. Of course Konoka was to busy imagining Asuna as her grandfather. They both used their eyebrows to point out the important parts of whatever they were talking about and they both just so happened to rub their fingers against their beards...make that fake and real beards. Noticing where her mind was she asked Asuna to repeat it once more.

Asuna sighed and stroked her fake beard, wiggled her eyebrows, and said tersely "Dead body...in Setsuna's closet, ok? Konoka gave Setsuna a stare that said "_set-chan-wouldn't-kill-a_-_person", _but the look Asuna was giving her made her frown.

"ok maybe she could kill a person _**on accident **_… but what proof do you have?"

" I will tell you young grasshopper, but only if you beat me at Call of Duty 4!" and she motioned to the Wii sitting in the corner.

"Deal, but please don't break this one like last time."

**5 minutes later**

"**DIE! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT ME, YOU CAN DIE TOOOO!!"**

Konoka now sat with a remote in her hand and an ice pack on her forehead behind a fort of pillows, cooking utensils, and a table. Why? Well when Asuna played Call of Duty 4 she got...evil. This time however she was a blood-thirsty demon...with busy eyebrows and a beard. She even threw the remote at Konoka, which was the reason she had an ice pack. As to why Konoka hid behind a table, Asuna had thrown it over by the beds saying

"**IT KEEPS MESSING ME UP!!"**

Then she would go back to mashing the buttons on the remote. Last time it was worse, Asuna's face had turned fire red and well... the point is the Wii ended up smashing through the T.V screen. Poking her head over the table she noticed it was too quiet, the game was still on though. Konoka grabbed a frying pan and a spatula and listened. There was a noise. It wasn't a loud sound, but it was still loud.

"Asuna..."

**-Rumble-**

Konoka looked down and there she saw Asuna crying and rocking on the floor. Konoka laughed airily and said "If I cook will you tell me what you saw?"

"**YES JUST FEED ME!!"**

Not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary Konoka grabbed the utensils she needed and set to work on making the baka-rangers stomach quiet.

"Alright, Asuna tell me what happened this morning." Konoka said trying to steer Asuna's mind on telling her what happened and letting her stomach focus on food as she set a bowl of miso soup on the table.

"Okay, so it was me and..."

* * *

_Asuna was trying her hardest to keep up with what Setsuna was showing her. It was complicated though, moving your torso one way and the rest of your body opposite ways took a tole on your stomach after awhile. So Asuna was crawling and panting while Setsuna was running and barely breaking a sweat._

"_Can we*pant* take a bre-*pant*k?" Asuna whispered, her throat was dry and it was hard to yell. Setsuna paused and turned to look at the now rising sun and said "Hmm... with the way your panting and with the looks of the sun rise we should probably head back now. Since my dorm is closer we can just get cleaned up there. Ok?" Asuna just gave a thumbs up and started to collect her stuff. The walk to Setsuna's dorm was filled with Setsuna giving Asuna further instruction on how to move her body in a way that she wouldn't get tired so easily. When they finally got into Setsuna's dorm, Setsuna had suggested that Asuna go first. _

"_You'll feel better if you get in now, are you sure you want me to go first?" _

" _Nah, you can go first..it's not going to kill me."_

_Setsuna really didn't want Asuna in her room, not that she didn't like Asuna. It was just that there were things Setsuna would like to keep to herself. So she nervously went into the bathroom watching Asuna from the corner of her eye as she shut the door. Asuna just leaned up against the wall looking around until she heard the water start in the shower. _

"_Wow." Asuna whispered and she made her way over to an oak shelf. It was assorted with baseball, football, and even basketball trophies. It surprised Asuna that Setsuna didn't ever say anything to anyone about them, of course everyone knew she was athletic, but Setsuna in a jersey and shorts...that was a sight to see. All of the trophies said either MVP or champion. "I'm sure she could beat Yuna in a 1 on 1 game!" Asuna said but stopped to see if the water was still on. "Yep." So deciding to check under her bed she found a black case with silver hinges on the side. Grabbing the handle she slid it from underneath Setsuna's bed into the little light in the room. Under further inspection she saw a tag hanging off the side. Turning to the opposite side of the handle she took the smooth plastic between her fingers, it read "Setsuna Sakurazaki,Mahora Academy: Dorm No.23, no doubt about it, this is Setsuna's..." Now sure that whatever was in the case belonged to Setsuna she slid the case to the handle side she saw two metal latches at each end of the case. Undoing the latches slowly she thought 'Setsuna could even here the tiniest sound, and I'm sure she's listening.' They came off with little to no sound. So far so good. She slowly lifted the top part and her eyebrows furrowed. She racked her brain trying to think of the name of this __**instrument**__, it had 4 strings and holes in the shape of an f. click! That was the sound of her brain not the bathroom door _:)._ Pointing her fist triumphantly in the air she whispered, "It's a violin, hah!" Smiling to herself she held it out in front of her. The top part looked a dark chestnut and got lighter at the bottom. She turned it over, the other side looked like it was cut apart, but put back together, knowing better than that she decided it was just for looks. Squinting she could make out a pattern, it looked like tiger/zebra stripes. Nodding to herself she slid everything back into the case and back underneath the bed. Checking one last time to see if the water was on she thought to herself 'Boy does Setsuna take long showers!' Placing her hands on her knees she heaved herself up and decided just one more thing would make a good story to tell Konoka. Looking beside Setsuna's bed she saw a door. The door was painted just like the walls, Asuna was quite lucky she had seen it. Looking over her shoulder she saw a dresser, that was where she had thought Setsuna kept her clothes. 'Maybe she has more than just a uniform in her closet' Asuna thought and tiptoed over to the gray door. Moving a jacket of the door knob Asuna felt her heart speed up, she had no idea though. Maybe it was because it was Setsuna's closet she was getting into, more than likely. She turned the door knob and opened door slowly so it wouldn't creak. Boy was Asuna right, there were all kinds of outfits. Most of them looked like guys clothing, but at least she knew Setsuna had other clothes. The ones that stood out most were a pair of jeans with holes all over, a leather jacket, a black t-shirt that said "The Playboys", and a pair of black hightop converse. What stuck with her most was the t-shirt, Setsuna never really showed an interest in music, but then again she didn't expect to find sport trophies and a violin. Not satisfied with what she found she pushed back the clothes, not realizing that the water had stopped and she froze on the spot 'A black bag...hidden in a closet...' poking it she found something soft and something hard. Mind racing a mile a minute the only thing she thought of that was __soft and hard was..._

"_A dead body!?" Not realizing she said it out loud she looked next to the black bag and found gigantic case that said 'orchestra bass & cello' "ok 1 dead body a violin, bass, and a cello.. whatever those are." Then she remembered ' a dead body in Setsuna's closet..' she backed up to be met by a body colliding into hers and hands on her shoulders. She turned around to meet brown eyes. Setsuna didn't have to ask what Asuna was doing because she had already said sorry and ran out the door. Sighing to herself Setsuna thought 'why does everyone think I'm going to hurt them when they get into my stuff?'_

_Asuna was screaming at the top of her lungs, arms waving wildly in the air, and a stream of smoke coming from underneath her feet. She felt like she was in baseball and Konoka was home plate, if she got to Konoka she would stay alive. So she closed her eyes and pumped her fists into the air and almost slid into the door. Almost. You see Asuna's way of sliding is face first instead of feet first, so when she went into the slide she tripped on a turtle and her face went into the door and she fell over unconscious._

* * *

" And that's what happened.." Asuna said stroking her beard and bobbing her head up and down. Meanwhile Konoka was on the ground laughing from the turtle part.

"Konoka this is serious business!"

"ok, I'm sorry but that was funny..."

"Whatever, but Setsuna isn't going to be home this afternoon...do you have the spare dorm key?"

"Yep, it's in my underwear drawer!"

"That's...that's real nice to know Konoka."

"Did you want me to lie to you?"

"..."

"Well hurry up and get the key Konoka"

"What about your food"

"I'm taking it with me!" Asuna declared and Konoka just stared at her. Asuna, still wearing the beard took the plate,parted the beard and slid the food into the beard. "See!?" Asuna asked happily. Konoka just fell on the floor, smacked herself on the forehead and said "lets go before you do something stupider!" And so they left for Setsuna's room not knowing what going there would lead to.

* * *

Asuna: You know what Setsuna reminds me of Konoka?

Konoka:who?

Asuna: Actually the stuff I found in her closet reminds me of what a bad boy dresses like!

Konoka: Wow...

Asuna: Oh... samurai kid said to thank CASS001, Konosetsufan, Lonewolfx03, and shinmei swordman

Konoka: Samurai kid and Setsuna are getting along at the moment...its amazing!!

Asuna:If you say so... but I can't believe I tripped over a turtle!

Konoka&Asuna: Remember to review! See you next time!


	3. The PreChorus

Me: If you could bang someone who would it be?

Setsuna: *blush* er...K-Konoka.

Me: You would shoot her!?

Setsuna: No!! I j-just though you meant something else.

Me: *smirk* Then what did you think I meant?

Setsuna:...

Me: Hah! You are Perverted!

Setsuna: You are too!

Me: But I'm proud of it!

* * *

**Pre-chorus**

Konoka felt nervous when she saw dorm number 20. Why? Maybe she was scared she might find Setsuna when she opened the door or maybe she was scared that the black bag had a dead body in it. She shivered at the thought. '_Sec-chan couldn't, no wouldn't kill a person.' _But in the back of her mind there was a voice that said '_yes she could and you know it'_ Konoka shook her head, hoping to clear that thought out of her head. Asuna and Konoka hadn't said a word to each other since they left, but Konoka could tell Asuna wouldn't leave without a look at that bag...no matter how much of their break it took. Negi had forgotten to tell them Friday, it was something new they were trying out this year.

Now at door 22, she decided to take a look to see what Asuna was doing. So she turned her head and there was Asuna with a spoon stuffing her face like no tomorrow. With the way she was eating her food she honestly looked like a hobo. Her beard was parted and her spoon was rhythmically going inside every second. She couldn't stand watching Asuna so she said,

"You look like a hobo."

Asuna didn't hear her though, but she stopped when she saw the number 23 and said "key." Reaching into her pocket Konoka took out the key and shakily slid it into the hole (hahaha...I'm so nasty!) As soon as she opened the door Asuna shot into the door like an arrow. Konoka sighed '_so much for sneaking in' _Konoka took her time though, she wanted to remember what Setsuna's room looked like. Asuna made haste though, she quickly turned on the lights and pointed at something on the floor. Konoka didn't have to look very hard to see the school uniform laying on the floor, but before she could say "so what?" Asuna had said what was odd about it. " Look Konoka, Setsuna **always** makes sure that her belongings, no matter what it is, goes in its rightful place," and she pointed to the shelf, sports on one and music on another. "She must have been in a rush to go someplace.."

"Asuna, what classes did you have last semester?"

"Forensic Science, why?"

"I was just asking..."

It got quiet after that, not an awkward quiet either. It was tense and they were both looking at the closet. Asuna, who stood in front of her, looked over her shoulder to Konoka. She didn't have to ask, Konoka had already begun walking towards the closet. She shivered when she put her hand on the black knob, maybe it was something in the air that was ominous or maybe it was just her imagination. When she turned the knob slightly it creaked, it was creepy.

"Do you want me to?..."

Konoka shook her head no, she was a big girl. She stood with her hand on the knob for a minute. Then she turned the knob, jerked it open and jumped back.-**TING-** when Konoka jumped back she knocked into Asuna who fell into a baseball bag, which was holding a titanium bat inside. "ouch.." was all Asuna said before she heard Konoka softly call her name. Standing up she slid the baseball bag open and pulled out the bat she made contact with. '_better safe than sorry, it might have turned into a zombie by now'_ She walked over to Konoka, who was standing back with her eyes wide open, thinking the worst she swung the bat only to fall on her butt. She looked into the closet. Nothing. The black bag wasn't there anymore, just the clothes and the cello and bass case were.

"this is...its just strange."

"Asuna whats that on the floor?"

Said girl looked at the bottom of the closet and found 3 rectangular slips of paper. Picking them up she found that it was the color of gold with black letters on them. "Ah-ha! This says "The Playboys", and it looks like a concert ticket. She must of went to see this band!"

"How do you know that?"

"She had a t-shirt that said "The Playboys", she has to be a fan!"

"Wait a minute did you say **The Playboys**?"

"Yes, why?"

At that question Konoka began to blush and stuttered out "w-well you s-see the m-main guit-t-tarist, who h-happens to be named s-s-setsuna too b-but his f-full name is s-setsuna s-suzuki, and you s-see..."

"ok I get it, the guy reminds you of Setsuna."

Konoka started to argue, but gave up. Then something caught her eye. Asuna quickly looked up to find Konoka staring at the tickets like she was about to faint. "What are you gasping about Konoka?" Konoka looked at Asuna like she was the dumbest person in the world, grabbing one of the tickets out of Asuna's hand she pointed at two words on the side and said "it's a backstage pass, you have to pay **a lot** to get one of these, or you know someone in the band." Asuna smirked and said "maybe, Setsuna went there to see her boyfriend, Setsuna!"

"I'm not worried about that, Asuna!!" Konoka said confidently and pumped her fist into the air. Then she stopped to look at what time the concert started and where, but Asuna beat her to it.

"It's at the mall, in about 20 minutes...it's about 9:30."

"That's than enough time to get to the train station and get to the mall."

Asuna smiled, her eyebrows went up and she excitedly asked "We're going!?" Konoka nodded, and Asuna let out a "whoop" and started dancing forgetting that she had a **titanium** baseball bat in her hand, which landed on her foot. She didn't feel it though, she was to busy singing busted off of Phineas and Ferb. Konoka just laughed and said "lets go!" They shut the door and ran out of Setsuna's dorm room to catch a train....

"looks like setsuna-kun's plan is working out exactly as she planned, right Negi, Mana?" Konoemon asked, looking out of the glass window at the now disappearing image of his granddaughter and Asuna.

* * *

"It is Setsuna after all, headmaster." Mana said amused

"It is quite amazing that Setsuna is a-" Negi started but mana cut him off

"Shh...you can't tell them until the next chapter, Negi-sensei"

"sorry.."

* * *

Asuna and Konoka just managed to get on the train before the door shut. They sat across from a boy and they guessed, his mom. Konoka lazily leaned up against the cushion bored out of her mind despite she was going to see _**The Playboys**_. So she decided to quiz Asuna.

"hey Asuna.."

"what *munch* ?"

"How did you figure out Setsuna was in a rush just by looking at her clothes?"

"Its *munch* all elementary *munch*, dear Watson."

Konoka was wondering why the mom and the little boy were staring at Asuna. So she looked at Asuna. She was holding a cool whip bottle, and spraying it into the beard.

"Asuna."

"Yes~"

"Could you look at me for a minute?"

"Sure."

Asuna turned around, beard covered with whip cream and a fork full of apple pie. She was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You brought pie!?"

"Did you want a piece?"

"That would be nice."

So Asuna reached into her beard and pulled out a piece of pie and said "here." After that the boy and his mom got off quickly. So they sat on the train enjoying their pie until they reached the mall. They started to head towards the main plaza where all the fan girls were. Konoka stopped, tapped Asuna on her shoulder and said "Beard...Off.**..Now**." Asuna sighed and made their way towards the fan girls who were crowding around a door. It was a band members door, that much you could tell. As they neared the door they tried to spot Setsuna, but they didn't see her. So they just stood in the crowd, but they weren't squealing. Finally a husky man stepped out from behind the door and said "**ALRIGHT LADIES, BACK IT UP!"** Asuna and Konoka had fought to about the third row, if that's what you called the blob of fan girls. Everything got quiet, really quiet. Then Asuna and Konoka made out a husky yet velvety voice saying "it's alright sarge, let'em be, they're just girls." Asuna saw Konoka knees buckle so she hooked their arms together so Konoka could stand. Asuna snapped her fingers in front of Konoka's eyes, electing a "hmm~?" from Konoka. Asuna took a deep breath and whispered "is **He**, Setsuna?" Konoka nodded. After that the boy named "Setsuna" and the big guy they guessed was called Sarge blocked the boy with his body, no matter how much the boy protested. Even though Sarge was blocking Asuna got a glimpse of the boy. She had to admit he was hot, but then again this boy looked **exactly** like Setsuna.

* * *

Me: My fingers hurt...

Setsuna: You deserve it

Me: Like you deserve Konoka?

Setsuna: Y-...yes

Me: OMG, girlfriend!

Setsuna: *face palm* remember to review, while I try to figure out where this story is heading and this idiot.

Me:Laters!


	4. What's in a chorus

Me: Have you figured it out yet?

Setsuna: Shut your dirty pie hole!

Me: Hmm... If pi equals 3.14, what does cake equal?

Setsuna: Delicious or Yummy..

Me: I pick yummy

Setsuna: Why?

Me: I'm dumb

Setsuna: Yes you are

Me: That is no way to treat your brother

Setsuna: Wait my what!?

* * *

**What's in a chorus**

Konoka smiled at the expression on Asuna's face, it was priceless. Except for the little bit of drool. "Um... Asuna you have a little.." she said pointing to where the drool was. Asuna, who was still in la la land, shook her head and said "Konoka, We **have **to get the front row** … **we should go **now!"** However she wasn't paying attention to where she was tugging Konoka and as a result she knocked into a girl, who knocked into a girl, and so on. It ended with a huge split down the middle of the blob of girls, before Konoka see what had happened Asuna shouted "Look they're parting the tides for us, just like they did for Moses! Banzai!!" And she grabbed Konoka and ran through the middle of the blob with stars in her eyes... and drool coming out her mouth like a dog. The group of girls they had been with was tiny compared to the crowd forming at the ticket booth. When Asuna saw this her face turned red and steam shot out of her ears, but she sat Konoka back on the ground and began to pace.

"Not fair..."

"Maybe if you calm down it'll go faster."

"Who said I wasn't calm- I am the definition of calm!!" Asuna said, as a red vein popped out of her forehead. That was hard to believe, the calmest girl Konoka saw was squealing at the top of her lungs. Asuna took a couple of deep breaths, now that she was calm she decided to quiz Konoka like she had done to Asuna.

"So, how popular are they?"

Konoka shot her a look that said are-you-retarded?-just-look-around-you!, but then she sighed and said

" They had 20 number 1 hits the first month when they got their first label...does that tell you anything?" Asuna just stared at her bug-eyed, while her lips made the word "whoa!" Then something popped into Konoka's head. "When they released the album every girl wanted one, but Set-chan always got it a week or two early...maybe she is dating him." Konoka stated sorrowfully. Making Asuna pat her on the back and say "Konoka, she's crazy about you and I don't think she would date anyone but you." Before she could doubt what Asuna had said someone had said "**Next!**" Both Asuna and Konoka wheeled around to be met with a boy that sent shivers down Asuna's spine. He was...hmm, how to put this delicately... **U-G-L-Y.** Konoka elbowed Asuna in the ribs and let out a sheepish laugh. Asuna just coughed and showed the guy the tickets. He stared at them, and Asuna was thinking '_God he has acne problems...does he kiss his mom or something!?...AHAH!'_ Then the young man sighed and said "you can go in...enjoy the concert." As they walked in Asuna turned around and shouted "Hey kid!" and threw the whip cream bottle she had saved, he turned around just in time to grab the can. He looked at the bottle in his hand, then at the disappearing form of Asuna and just shook his head.

"Wow... I didn't know that **this **was in the mall!" Konoka whispered to herself, Asuna was to busy being a football player and knocking down the people trying to run to grab front row seats. The front row was way below them, and you had to go into a couple hallways to get to the bottom. Konoka was quickly knocked out of her thoughts when she felt Asuna pull her over a row of chairs and into the first tunnel, and left a lot of girls pissed off. Asuna had decided that she should push through the crowd and Konoka look for signs to the first row.

"GAHH!!! Its a maze in here!!" Asuna shouted. They were ahead of all the other girls, but there weren't any signs wherever they were. "ok lets just forget about signs, and go where we think the first row is!" Konoka nodded her head in agreement with Asuna. They started to run, Konoka in the front and Asuna in the back. Konoka took the path to the right and stopped. She closed her eyes and listened,

"What is it-"

"shh... I think I just heard music."

Asuna listened, but she didn't hear anything. Konoka just had an ear for listening to things, meanwhile Asuna didn't...Konoka turned around and excitedly said "I can tell where the music is coming from, we might still get a front row seat!" Asuna just turned Konoka around and whispered "Lets get a move on!" As they moved down the hallway the music started to get louder, but not by much. Konoka just moved towards the sound patiently. Then when it got louder Asuna made out a guitar and a bass guitar in the mix of the music. Asuna was sure Konoka knew exactly where the sound came from when she broke out into a wild sprint. Maybe God put turtles in random places, but this one was right around the corner. Konoka slid on the turtle and closed her eyes waiting for her back to hit the floor. It just didn't come though. She slowly opened her eyes and found a pair staring straight back at her. Whoever had grabbed her had beautiful eyes, she noted that they were black with a goldish undertone. That couldn't be Asuna. Then she heard Asuna say "wow!". She found her body being pulled upwards, and she felt linoleum under her feet. She stood back and got a look at this person was. She was still pretty darn close to whoever it was, so when she took a breath she smelled something...Nice. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black muscle shirt, and a pair of hightops. Something clicked in her head, "Are you-" she asked quietly. "Yes I am." Standing right before her was **the **Setsuna Suzuki, not only the guitarist, but the vocalist in The Playboys. Konoka just blinked her eyes and Asuna just stared at him with her mouth open. Then a fly flew in and she coughed a couple times before it came out. Asuna was the first to have the courage to ask "Could you...could y-you tell u-us where the f-first row i-is?" He just leaned up against the wall closed his right eye, and crossed his arms, smiled and said "take the path to the right until you see a window, then go in the door on the middle." and as soon as he said it he disappeared. Konoka shook her head as a blush appeared on her face and began going down the right path. Asuna stared at the spot the boy was then continued down the hall in serious thought.'_That jacket...its familiar somehow.'_ Asuna decided to not tell Konoka though.

Setsuna Su. had given them the right directions, thank the lord. They reached the front row almost 5 minutes before the other girls. In the time being they were alone, except for the people on the balconies and the stage directors. They decided to use those 5 minutes as wisely as possible, so they used them to figure out the perfect seat. The perfect seat would be where Setsuna Su. would play for a majority of the concert.

"He's always in the center, but he likes to jump off stuff.. a lot."

"So should we sit in the middle or off to the side Konoka?"

"umm..."

"Hurry up, I hear fan girls!!"

"The seats closer to the ledges!"

Konoka and Asuna made a dash for the seats to the right and dived into them just in time. Asuna just sat huffing and puffing, while her hands kept a death grip on her chair. '_Who knows what a fan girl would do for a front row seat!'_ Asuna thought silently. The seats to the left of them filled up quickly, and a cat fight broke out soon after that. Konoka and Asuna kept to themselves though, everyone probably thought it was strange though. So Asuna and Konoka just sat waiting, Konoka did anyway. Asuna was still thinking about the jacket Setsuna Su. was wearing. It was familiar somehow, but she never wore leather jackets. It just wasn't her style. Asuna was still in deep thought when the stage light were turned off, so Konoka nudged her with her elbow, pointed up to the stage and mouthed "its starting!" Asuna chuckled to herself, Konoka was acting like a 6 year old at a carnival.

Asuna situated herself in her chair so her foot wouldn't fall asleep. After getting herself in a position she liked she turned to look at steps that the band members would probably take to get onstage. Well, Setsuna Su. might not though, Konoka had told her that he liked to surprise people. Asuna's head swiveled in the direction of the big stereos that sat on each end of the stage. Setsuna had trained her to always listen, no matter what. It sounded like someone walking.

-**Plop-**

**-Plop-**

She watched as a man climbed up the stairs, he had shiny cropped black hair, and he wore a suit. Asuna guessed it was The Playboys manager. He cleared his throat a couple times and grabbed the microphone. He waited until he knew he had every single person's attention, he smoothed a stray hair back into place and said "** How many of you want to see The Playboys!?"**

Thousands of girls screamed "**ME"**

"**I can't hear you!"**

"**WE DO!"**

"**Well if you don't you better get ready because here they come!"** After that he quickly ran off stage. Everything got quiet, no one dared to say a word. They were all waiting for the guitar. A minute or two later a drum beat could be heard. A few seconds later the guitar cut in. Konoka's eyes got huge when she realized what the song was. She leaned over and said "this is Break My Heart!"

The stage lights flicked on, which made Konoka lean over and yelled loud enough to be heard over the screams "Okay the one playing the drums is Byron, thats Setsuna's older brother, and the one on bass guitar is Shinji...got it!?" Asuna nodded her head, and turned her head towards Byron. They didn't look a like, not at all. He was tan, and Setsuna was pale white. The only thing the same was the hair, everything else was different. He was slightly cute, but Setsuna was *****cough*****hot*cough*! She turned her head around to look at the crowd. Someone had screamed, she took this as a signal that Setsuna was about to sing. Her jaw dropped when she heard a familiar voice sing,

" _So Your the Girl! I heard the rumor!"_

Asuna and Konoka covered their ears, Konoka was laughing at Asuna and Asuna still had her mouth open. They watched as Setsuna came running onto the stage and did a backflip on the stereo, which revealed a well chiseled 6 pack and this wasn't beer. Konoka heard a girl above them scream " Setsuna-kun have my kids!" At this comment Byron busted out laughing, and Setsuna just shook his head and laughed. He stopped just in time for the next verse.

" _You got the boys wrapped around your finger! Such Swe~eet heart breaker...If you're the ga~ame, I wanna be a player! Oh~, you can do whatever you want its all right with me~!"_

"_**Why don't you break my heart, Make it hurt so ba~aad!"**_

At this part Konoka didn't pay attention to the words, just how it seemed that he seemed to look at her when he sang that. She didn't even know that they had played Love Struck, starstruck, or Sleepless_. _All the songs they played at the concert now seemed to be Asuna's favorites, and at the end she was like a drug dealer gone good. It was like she had finally seen the light. Konoka just smiled and sweat dropped at the number of girls saying they had a backstage pass, when they didn't have one. Konoka checked her pocket to make sure they were still in her pocket. She called to the starstruck Asuna who whipped around and followed her to the long line of girls.

While they were in line they heard some rich girl tell her friends her plan, "Now Setsuna-kun will fall for me 100% percent and then I am going to marry him, and we are going to have 20 kids named-"

"Nu-uh, **I'm going to marry him**" someone from her posse interjected. Then a whole argument broke out and Konoka and Asuna snuck passed them. Now they were five people from being backstage. The first four people got rejected by Sarge and Konoka and Asuna were starting to worry. If they didn't get let in? Konoka was sure it would be embarrassing, to be rejected like all the others. Maybe if Sarge didn't let them in they could run for it. Konoka had to know if Setsuna su. was dating **her** Setsuna. Konoka's throat dried up when they stepped up to Sarge. He was intimidating, about 6'1 but a little husky, and with those black glasses on he probably was the definition of intimidating. He smiled at them, but it was like it was dripping with venom, it seemed to say '_Another couple of fan girls who don't have a pass but are going to beg for me to let them in.'_

Konoka took a deep breath and pulled out the gold ticket. She felt Asuna's head over her shoulder, and they stared at the ticket praying to God it would get them backstage. Sarge grinned and took off his sunglasses and said "Would you look at that, looks like you get to hang out with Setsuna tonight." He moved his massive body off to the side and said "His room is all the way down the hall to the left. Have a nice night ladies." Asuna just smiled like an idiot and walked like she was the president, Konoka just smiled at Asuna's walk. Asuna walked like that all the way down the hallway with her eyes closed until she ran into the wall. "um..Asuna, he it was to the left, not through the wall." She said scratching her head. "Maybe you shouldn't walk like that.." Asuna stood up and hissed "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY WALK!" Konoka just motioned for her to calm down and walked down the left side of the hallway until she reached the door. When she put her hand on the door knob Asuna's stopped her from opening the door and whispered "listen!" and she pressed her head up against the door.

"_Mines longer little brother"_

"_sorry but mines bigger and waaay longer than your 2 incher, Byron"_

"_Fine... but I'm more experienced than you!"_

"_Nope...I've done it more than you. "_

Konoka and Asuna just stared at each other. It was Byron and Setsuna, that much they were sure. Despite the perverseness of what they were saying Konoka turned the knob and Asuna braced herself. When they opened the door it revealed....

* * *

Me: Dangit I missed my deadline! Stupid social studies test!

Setsuna: What was your grade?

Me:18 out of 18

Setsuna: You cheated

Me: sure did!

Setsuna: *face palm*

Me: Ok the songs used in this chapter are Starstruck by christopher wilde, Sleepless by until june, and Break my heart off of spectacular!

Setsuna: I can't believe you cheated.

Me: I wanted a tootsie roll...bad

Setsuna: Your teacher gives you tootsie rolls!?

Me:She sure does! Remember to review! Bye!

Setsuna:See ya!


	5. The Bridge

Me: I'm thinking Konoka and Setsuna su. might have a **talk **in this chapter.

Setsuna: If she gets pregnant... I'll break your **stump** in half.

Me: Its not a stump, its the tallest tree in the world! I'll even show you!

Setsuna: *closes eyes* I'm not looking!

Me: calm down I was just going to show you a picture of the world tree.

Setsuna: Oh...

* * *

**The Bridge**

When Konoka opened the door she immediately jumped behind it, so in case they were comparing sizes it would give them enough time to cover up. Asuna just fell on her butt laughing at Konoka's reaction. Setsuna and Byron were just sitting in bean bag chairs about to play mario kart, they had been comparing the length of their cords (lol). Byron calmly flicked his eyes over to the door and Setsuna looked like he was going to attack. Asuna picked herself off the floor and said "we have passes and the big buff man said we were supposed to hang out with you." Asuna said pointing to Setsuna. At this Setsuna looked at Byron and rubbed his head, and said "**Out.. **your going to start trouble if you stay." Byron just chuckled and threw the controller onto the couch behind them. "Whatever you say, Mr. Badboy!" but when he passed Asuna and Konoka he winked and whispered "Be careful, He'll seduce you both at the same time!" and he ran down the hall.

Asuna shyly walked into the room followed by Konoka who wouldn't look any where, but the floor. Setsuna moved the been bag chairs into a closet on the right side of the room, and turned around to greet both of them. He shyly scratched his head and stuck his hand out. "Setsuna Suzuki nice to meet you..." Asuna being in the front, grabbed his hand. It was odd though, his hands were calloused all over. Your hands didn't get calloused all over from playing guitar, that much Asuna knew. " I'm Asuna, and this chicken head behind me is Konoka." She finished and moved out of the way so he could see her. He just smiled at her and said "S-oo...is there anything you girls want to do?" Konoka looked to Asuna for the answer. Asuna saw Konoka looking at her and sighed, this was going to be a long night. "hmm...how about you show us your favorite guitar?" He nodded his head towards the door and said "its in a safe downstairs.." Asuna understood, if you love something you keep it "safe". He walked through the door with Asuna and Konoka following suite. Konoka was **really** close to him, Asuna was sure that if he would have stopped she would have ran into him. Maybe it was the "magic cologne" he was wearing. Either way it was funny to watch. He had long hair, for a guy anyways, and it stopped at his shoulder blades. She had watched Konoka unconsciously reach up to tangle her fingers in his hair. '_Its probably because its cut like Setsuna's' _Asuna deduced. His hair was shaggier,but it was still the same.

Setsuna knew that Konoka was messing with his hair. '_Be honest with yourself, you know it feels great!'_ he thought to himself. It was a good thing he was in front because he had a big grin on his face. He decided it would be best if he wasn't smiling like an idiot, so he shook his head but he made sure he didn't move her fingers.

Asuna was right, when Setsuna stopped, Konoka bumped into him and grabbed on him for support. Asuna had to bite hip lips so she wouldn't laugh. Konoka pushed herself off of him and said "Sorry!" His body was tense, but Asuna couldn't figure out why. It was really strange, but he must of shrugged it off because he was opening the door. He stepped back to let them in first. The first thing that Asuna and Konoka saw was a black drum set with a playboy bunny on the bass drum, next to it was a red and black bass guitar. Setsuna walked over to the far end of the room. At the end of the room was a mirror split into four panels , most likely so they could individually work on their preforming skill. He walked to the middle of the mirror and put his hands on the second and third panel. Then he slid them apart and watched as both sides hit the wall with a muted -**pack**-.

It was sort of like a walk in closet, well for a guitar anyway. On the sides there were all kinds of straps, they ranged to a white one with black rose petals to a super mario strap. The shelves held polish and a couple pieces of cloth. It made you feel like you were in the presence of a god. The guitar itself was placed on an ebony stand. It stood out against it, but Asuna didn't know what kind of guitar it was.

Setsuna picked up the guitar and handed it to Konoka, who wrapped her hands around it like it was worth a trillion dollars, '_actually it probably is...I wonder what kind of guitar it is.'_ Asuna thought to herself. Setsuna touched the neck as if it was his best friend. "its a Gibson Les Paul and the color is cherry burst, Asuna." He smirked. '_WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Asuna almost said this out loud. How could he read her mind? Only their Setsuna could read her mind, she let her mind wonder while her eyes decided to investigate the room. She rubbed her chin, and she looked to the right of the room. Just some Jimi Hendrix posters and CD's. Now when she looked behind the guitar she saw something familiar that made her eyebrows rise. There behind the guitar was a black bag. Setsuna saw Asuna's eyes flick over and he started to get nervous. "Asuna...what are you staring at?" Setsuna asked "Do you know a girl named Setsuna Sakurazaki?" Asuna asked still staring at the bag. Konoka just about dropped the guitar cradled against her chest at the mention of Setsuna. "No I don't think so." His reply came a little too fast for Asuna. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but she decided to drop it.

"Hey are one of you girls strong...as in superman strong?" called a voice from the door way. They turned around to be met with Byron. He looked like he had ran a marathon, but he was smiling. Setsuna frowned and asked "New drum set?" He smiled and nodded his head really fast. Setsuna smacked his forehead. Asuna smiled and said " I am!" She turned to look at Konoka, who was mouthing "_ Asuna you better not-"_. It was to late to say Asuna wasn't strong because Byron was motioning for her to follow him. Asuna mouthed "_sorry..i'll be back in a little!_" and ran after Byron.

"so~..." they were right back to where they had started, except Asuna wasn't there to come up with an idea. Konoka just twiddled her thumbs and looked at her feet. Setsuna snapped his fingers like he had just gotten an idea. He picked up a bottle of polish, two rags, and a couple straps. He looked at Konoka and nodded his head towards the guitar leaned up against the wall and said "think you can carry that?" Konoka looked at him and nodded and grabbed it. Setsuna stepped out of the room and waited for Konoka to step out, then he walked over to one of the mirrors and pushed it with his foot. Almost like magic the other side moved towards the other part of the mirror.

They headed back to Setsuna's room in silence. When they got in the room Setsuna set the items he brought on his bed. "Konoka you can set it on the bed ok?" Konoka sat the guitar on the bed and messed with a white knob. Setsuna chuckled to himself and got into his closet. He was in there for a couple minutes, before he came out with an acoustic guitar. Konoka stopped playing with the pickup selector switch and eyed Setsuna carefully. "Whats wrong?" Konoka stopped looking at him and said "nothing." He frowned, but asked again "No something is wrong with you, now tell me." Konoka just looked at him and sighed "You act just like my Setsuna." Setsuna looked confused, so Konoka decided to tell him the whole story. "this is going to be awhile."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"you didn't get a new drum set did you?" Asuna asked crossing her arm. Byron just stood in front of her grinning like an idiot. "Nope, but I need to talk to you about something." Asuna sighed "about what?" Byron stopped smiling and said "its about your Setsuna... I can show you or tell you, your pick." Asuna wasn't good at listening so she decided it was best for him to show her. He nodded in understanding, and took out a watch. "Wait a minute is that Cassiopeia!?" He smiled and pressed a button, and made sure he had his hand on Asuna's collar. Asuna closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back at Mahora. Byron nudged her on her shoulder and pointed to the world tree. Their sitting on the highest branch was Setsuna. Asuna looked at Byron and said "So?" Byron smacked his forehead and said through clenched teeth "look clo-ser!" So Asuna turned her attention back to Setsuna, she squinted and she saw something white. Actually it had a little black stripe across it. Then Asuna figured out what it was "Is that Chamo!?" Byron nodded and said "if we want to hear what their talking about I would suggest we get on top of that building." indicating to a white building. Asuna nodded, then she decided to ask "you know how to shundo right?" Byron smirked and replied "I'm Negi's relative, of course I know how to shundo!" and he shundoed straight to the white building. Asuna was just standing there with her mouth open. She shundoed after him. "wait a second your his cousin!?" Asuna whispered. Byron motioned for her to be quiet. Asuna moved closer to the world tree.

* * *

" _Chamo, you did say you had something that would help me, correct?" Setsuna asked and leaned against the world tree. Setsuna stuck out her hand and allowed Chamo to drop down from a higher branch to her hand. "Yep!" Chamo said climbing from her hand to her shoulder. "Setsuna, if you don't mind me asking, but why did you want these anyway?" He said placing a bottle of blue pills in her still stretched out hand. Setsuna closed her eyes and whispered " I need to know how Konoka feels...about me anyway." Chamo nodded his head in understanding "Whats your plan?" Setsuna looked at him sideways " My what?" Chamo almost fell off the tree "You don't have a plan!?" "well, I kinda didn't get that far.." Setsuna mumbled to herself. _

"_How about you use your concert?"_

"_How did you know about it!?"_

"_I read your file."_

"_...how long will these pills last?"_

"_12 hours."_

"_*sigh* what do I need to do?"_

" _Use your black bag to make Red curious,"_

"_how?"_

"_Let her look around your room after training, but make sure your first in the shower."_

"_Okay."_

" _After school I you to take a sex changing pill, and make sure that your guitar is gone. Make your room seem like you left in a rush-"_

"_what time should I take the pill?"_

"_Your concert starts at 9:50 right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Take the pill around 9:45, but make sure no one sees you take one...they look exactly like Viagra."_

"_If you say so."_

" _After the concert take them to where the black bag is, Asuna will recognize it and question you about...you."_

"_And I pretend I don't know myself right?"_

"_Yep. Then we can get Negi's cousin to tell Asuna the plan."_

"_Then?"_

"_The rest is your Setsuna." _

"_Okay."_

_Chamo jumped off her shoulder and onto the tree branch, but before he went to tell the dean he needed to ask something. "Setsuna?" Setsuna got up into a squat and looked at him sideways, "Yes?"_

"_how did you turn into a guy before I got you these?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_I took Viagra..."_

_When Setsuna said this Chamo fell off the branch laughing. Setsuna just sat in the tree blushing. Chamo stopped laughing because he thought of something that would help the plan "Setsuna!?" he called up. "What Chamo?" She asked still embarrassed. " How about we practice using those pills?"_

"_With who?_

" _Just you, me, and the negster."_

"_When?"_

"_Everyday at 6 o'clock, until the day before your concert."_

_With everything planned out, Setsuna rushed home to figure out the tiny details that would help the plan work perfectly. Meanwhile Chamo ran as fast as he could to tell Negi, the dean, and Mana their plan._

* * *

Asuna watched the now disappearing figures of Chamo and Setsuna. She felt stupid now. She looked at Byron who was looking at Cassiopeia. He mumbled something along the lines of "Now you know why." Asuna nodded and stood up. She walked over to Byron and smacked him on his back, "Alright By, Lets get back home!" He smiled and hit the button. Asuna once again closed her eyes, she couldn't believe how good Setsuna's plan was working!

* * *

Me:hahaha!

Setsuna: Shut up Alexander Byron Williams!

Me:*snaps fingers*You told Chamo so don't "Alexander Byron Williams" me!

Chamo:You go girlfriend!

Setsuna:That was weird....

Me: I see you shining Chamo!

Chamo&me: *does secret handshake*

Setsuna: remember to review so this story can end already!

Chamo&Me: Bye!...Oh, Setsuna we're going to panty raid Victoria Secret, do you want to go?

Setsuna:..........HELL YEAH!!! Lets go!


	6. The First Solo

Asuna: Alexander, Chamo I expected this from you, but Setsuna!?

Me: *whispers* How did she find out we were in jail!?

Asuna *bonks me on the head* Well, the polka dot underwear on your head kind of told me where you were!

Chamo: We weren't as bad as last time though!

Asuna: *pulls out phone* Your right, this time was worse...wait till I tell Konoka!

Me,Chamo&Setsuna: NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**The First Solo**

When Asuna opened her eyes and saw the hallway, she took off running. She **had **to have a talk with Setsuna. Byron wouldn't have had a problem with Asuna running into the room, it was just that she was screaming "SETSUNA IS SETSUNA! So he grabbed a green object from inside his pocket and threw it at Asuna. Asuna, to busy with trying to get to Setsuna's room , tripped and fell.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?"

"Asuna you can't just barge in screaming, "Setsuna is Setsuna".

"Okay, but...what did I trip on?"

"A Koopa Troopa..."

"Have you thrown these at me before?"

"No....maybe."

Asuna jumped up from the floor and pounced on Byron. They wrestled around on the floor in front of Byron's room for awhile, until Asuna got a hold of his throat and started jerking him back and forth. Byron crawled towards Setsuna's door, his face changing from tan to red then to purple. Asuna was trying to kill him, that much he was sure of. In a last ditch effort to save his life he grabbed the door knob, but he stopped. Byron felt Asuna loosen her grip on his neck and her hands fell off him.

"_spooning leads to forking."_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_I'll show you when your older Konoka."_

On the other side of the door Asuna and Byron were about to die. Byron laughed so hard he almost peed himself and Asuna's ribs were starting to hurt. Without meaning to his hand turned the door knob, and his body collided with the door. Byron landed on the floor first and Asuna's head fell on his. Byron just said "Get off of me before I pee myself!" and ran into the unoccupied bathroom. Asuna looked at Konoka then to Setsuna. Then she noticed Setsuna's mouth moving, she made out "_Do—kno—about—my—plan?"_ Asuna smiled and gave Setsuna the thumbs up sign. Setsuna smacked her forehead, causing Konoka to look up at him...well to her Setsuna was a him. Asuna smirked, Konoka was pretty much sitting in Setsuna's lap, and from what she could tell Setsuna was enjoying it. She was teaching Konoka how to play Panty Raid, well she thought that's what it was. Asuna walked over to a chair across from Konoka and Setsuna.

**-Gurgle~-**

Asuna watched Byron walk out of the bathroom, actually Byron didn't walk...he danced. Konoka looked up and giggled, Asuna just mentally said '_What the Fuck!?'_, and Setsuna seeing this as an opportunity, let her- I mean his face fall into Konoka's hair and happily put her- I mean his hands up in the air. Byron stopped dancing and sat in the chair next to Asuna. Setsuna lifted her/his head back up with a big grin on her/his face and he/she looked at Byron and mouthed "_Thank You!!_

They sat for a while listening to Konoka mess up and Setsuna gently moving her hands back to where they should be. Out of nowhere Setsuna scooted Konoka off of his/her's lap, which made Byron snort and Setsuna glare back at him. Asuna just stared at Setsuna (not paying attention to what had just happened), wondering what they had been talking about.

"Hey Konoka."

"Yes Asuna?"

"What were you and Setsuna talking about?"

Setsuna's eyes flashed red, Asuna guessed that her demon half was more..._alive _when she was a guy. Byron snorted and looked at Asuna like he was about to pee himself again. She thought about why he had reacted that way '_Negi __**did**__ say he had family that could read minds.'_ She heard Byron say '_Bingo!'_ so she looked at him sideways. His lip weren't moving at all, then she figured it out.

_'You have telepathy!?'_

_'Yes... I studied a lot of advanced magic when I lived in Wales.'_

_'Oh...so why did you snort when I thought Setsuna's demon side was more alive when she's a guy?'_

_'Well if you could just look at Setsuna's pants you would know why.'_

Asuna turned her head back towards Setsuna, she/he was laying on the bed with her/his legs around Konoka. There was nothing wrong with Setsuna's shirt or her/his bare arms. She looked south of the border and saw a bump-'_Wait a minute, A bump!!?' _Asuna rubbed her eyes and looked again, her eyes hadn't deceived her. She blinked her eyes and turned to Byron.

'_So what does this mean!?'_

_'Red eyes=arousal for a crow demon.'_

_'er...not to be perverted but when did Setsuna...'_

_'About 5 minutes ago when Setsuna pushed Konoka off her lap.'_

Byron just about laughed, but while he tried keeping his mouth shut he looked at Setsuna and snapped his fingers. Setsuna scooted farther away from Konoka and sat up. She/he looked at Byron and pinched the bridge of her/his nose as if to say '_WHAT!?' _Byron scooted back to a desk and picked up a pencil, then he went into the closet and motioned for Asuna to come to him. He handed her 2 tennis balls and kicked the door closed. Byron turned to Setsuna with a snide grin.

'_ Asuna put both of the tennis ball in one hand!'_

_'why?'_

_'just do it!'_

Asuna did what she was told and held both of the tennis balls in her right hand. Byron, still looking looking at Setsuna, put the pencil in between the tennis balls in a way that made it look like it was drooping. He put his hand on Asuna's shoulder for support and he smiled. He looked at Setsuna , grabbed the pencil and quickly lifted the pencil until it was straight up in the air

"**BOING!"** Byron said. Asuna laughed, and looked at Setsuna. Setsuna stared at the tennis balls dumbfounded. Then it hit her/him. Setsuna's hand moved to cover her/his erection while the other moved to flip Asuna and Byron off. Knowing that Setsuna wouldn't touch them since Konoka was in the room, they just fell on the floor clutching their ribs. This made Setsuna mouth a whole bunch of cuss words behind Konoka, who was **still** thinking about her and Setsuna's talk. Konoka looked at Asuna and Byron who were rolling around on the floor.

"Asuna...why are you on the floor?"

Asuna and Byron sat up wiping tears out of their eyes. Asuna looked at Konoka then back down to her hand. She threw the tennis balls and the pencil behind her and head and said "Umm...I wanted to know what the floor felt like...so~, what were you and Setsuna doing?" She climbed back into her chair and waited for Konoka to answer her. Konoka's face twisted into a frown as she said "We were just talking about Set-chan...oh and-" Byron cut her off though "Konoka do you like "Setsuna"?" Behind Konoka's back Setsuna was shaking her/his head and making her/his hands into an 'x'. "Which one?" Konoka asked. "Setsuna Sakurazaki." He said calmly. Setsuna smacked her/his forehead a mumbled '_bitch!'_

Konoka sighed and Setsuna slid her/his hand over so she could watch Konoka. "Yes I do...I-I just wish I could know if she liked me for sure-"

"Konoka she's love struck! How could you **not **know for sure?"

"Well, when I say I love her its like...she doesn't take it seriously."

"Some people just act that way when they like someone...they're just afraid they'll be rejected." Setsuna said running her/his fingers through her/his hair. Asuna smiled and Konoka twisted her head around to meet Setsuna's. "Really?" she asked. Setsuna nodded in affirmative. Konoka tapped her finger on her chin "Maybe when I see her again...I'll confess." Asuna laughed and said "You might see her real soon!"

"Hey, wanna go out and look around?" Byron asked. It seemed like a good idea so they suck past all the fan girls and headed to the arcade. On the way there Konoka and Setsuna hung in the back while Asuna and Byron were in the front. Setsuna watched Konoka carefully wondering if she should tell Konoka who he really was '_No, not yet...'_

"Hey Konoka?"

"Yes. Setsuna?"

"Do you really like Setsuna?"

"No I don't like her...I love her."

"What do you like about her the most?"

"Everything."

"specifically."

"One time when there was a thunder storm Setsuna held me...she promised not to let go of me, and ever since then I'm not scared of thunder storms...I feel brave when I'm with her."

Setsuna smiled inwardly, remembering the day very well. It was about a week after her and Konoka started to hang out, Konoemon had given Konoka special permission to stay at Setsuna's dorm for the day. Whenever there was a thunder storm, Konoka freaked out. To Setsuna thunder storms were her favorite thing in the whole entire world, next to Konoka of course. By the time the storm was over Konoka was asleep in Setsuna's arms, and Setsuna had told herself to mark this day on her calender. Yes this day was very important.

"Is that so Konoka?"

"Yeah. I felt this way when I first met her."

"Did you ever think it was love at first sight for both of you?"

"Love at first sight?"

"With what you've told me it seems like its love at first sight."

Before Konoka could say anything Setsuna ran and jumped on Byron's shoulder. Byron fell, but Setsuna jumped off before they hit the ground. Setsuna ran back to Konoka and yelled "Byron what happened!?" Byron stood up shaking his fist at Setsuna and screaming "YOU JACKASS, YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FAT ASS DID!"

"I didn't do anything! I swear to Bob..and my butt isn't fat!"

"Why you little lint licker-Come Here!"

Konoka and Asuna laughed as Byron tried to jump on Setsuna. Asuna dropped back with Konoka watching Byron jump on sidewalk.

"Hey Asuna?"

"Yeah?"

"When we were little Setsuna used to do the same thing to my dad, its strange."

"Maybe its a sign...Your thinking about Setsuna so much that everyone reminds you of her!"

"Asuna that wasn't fair!" Konoka said pounding her feet on the sidewalk and pouting. Asuna just shrugged and followed Byron, who was still running after Setsuna, into the arcade. Konoka smiled, knowing it was true and walked into the arcade thinking about said girl.

* * *

Me: *yells through jail cell bars* Woohoo! Setsuna finally got a boner!

Setsuna: Shut up!

Chamo: Calm down guys, maybe a couple of sports illustrated swimsuit issues, underwear, and bras will help us!

Me&Setsuna: *nods head*

Me: At least until Konoka gets here

Setsuna: Whats she going to do?

Me: No Playboy,

Chamo: No Panty Raids,

Me: No Sports illustrated swimsuit edition,

Chamo: or Redtube, Porntube, or Zootube!

Me: What The fuck!? You like zoophilia?

Chamo:No I was just putting it out there... besides we could go on forever.

Me:Oh...well our grounding on that stuff is about...3 months or more.

Cop:*bangs on cell bars*Hey you 3 have a visitor by the name of Konoka, she'll be here in about 10 minutes.

Me,Chamo&Setsuna: NOOOOO!

Me: *pulls out spoon* I have a spoon what about you guys!?

Setsuna:I have a fork!

Chamo: I have teeth!

Setsuna:*wails* I don't want to walk the green mile!

Chamo:*starts chewing on wall* THEN DIG PEOPLE DIG!

Setsuna&Me:*starts digging*

Me: *stops digging* Adios peoples, remember to review!

Chamo&Setsuna:*smacks me* Boy, you don't stop digging to say goodbye. Your going to get us killed!!!

Me:*starts digging again*Sorry...


	7. The Outro

Me: Man, I should have snuck in a chainsaw!

Setsuna: A CHAINSAW!?

Chamo: She's right, you should have snuck in dynamite!

Me: *holds up spoon* Whatever! As long as I'm the hell out of here!

Chamo&Setsuna: Us too!

Me: Wait a minute-I smell a girl.

Setsuna: Is it me?

Chamo: *shivers* No...It's way worse!

Cop:...They are quite the bunch of prisoners Ms. Konoe, but we can assure you-

Chamo: So close!

Setsuna: Aww man..

Me: Oh shit...ok! I'm going to use my head!

Chamo&Setsuna:How!?

Me:I'll show you later!

* * *

**The Outro**

Konoka followed Asuna to the back of the arcade to where Setsuna and Byron were sitting. Asuna looked over her shoulder and slyly slid into the seat next to Byron, leaving Konoka to sit by Setsuna. Byron looked at Asuna sideways and grinned, but it disappeared as fast as it got there. Asuna yawned and pointed towards a game "I'm going to play paper boy!" Byron sat for a minute then realized what Asuna had said "Huh?-Asuna wait for me!" and ran after Asuna. Setsuna watched Konoka for a minute before remembering their past conversation. "Whats your favorite thing to do with Setsuna?" Konoka turned her head toward Setsuna.

"My what?"

"Your favorite thing to do with Setsuna."

Konoka sighed and tapped her chin. She hadn't really thought of her favorite thing to do with Setsuna.

"We don't have to be doing anything-if that makes sense."

Setsuna nodded her/his head in understanding and stood up. Setsuna looked down at Konoka and motioned for her to follow her/him. Konoka stood up and followed Setsuna to a DDR machine. Setsuna leaned up against the bar and closed her/his right eye and smiled. Konoka swung under the safety bar and said "Your on!" Setsuna chuckled and hopped over the safety bar and put in 5 dollars and nodded to Konoka "Your pick." Konoka smiled and skimmed through the collection and hummed to herself. Setsuna's ears picked out the melody easily, after all Setsuna had written it for Konoka when they were little. "What song is that?" Setsuna asked, already knowing the answer. Konoka stopped humming and looked at Setsuna. "It's a song that Setsuna wrote for me when I couldn't sleep or when I was worried." Setsuna noticed Konoka's cheeks turn pink. Konoka started humming again and started looking through the songs again. "How does it go?" Konoka frowned and said "Well, Setsuna sings it in her native tongue, but I don't know where she was born...and when I ask her what it means and how to sing it she doesn't say."

"Can't you just remember how to say the words?"

"Nope. Setsuna sings it very fast, its impossible."

"Oh so-"

Setsuna was cut off by Konoka gasping. Setsuna looked at Konoka who was looking at the screen. Somewhere in Setsuna's mind there was a voice saying '_RUN!' _Setsuna gulped and looked at the screen. It wasn't bad at all, It was Moar Ghosts n' Whatever. Setsuna smugly smiled to her/himself '_Konoka must think that since I'm not __**her**__ Setsuna that i'll be super bad at this!'_ Konoka confirmed Setsuna's thoughts when she said "This is her favorite song...she always beats me even though she's always on the hardest difficulty, I wonder if your any good at it." Konoka said looking at Setsuna from the corner of her eye. Setsuna just grinned and put it on maniac and said "Don't trip!"

* * *

Asuna was on the floor screaming "**NO!!!I WAS SO CLOSE!"** Byron pinched the bridge of his nose and yelled "**SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" **which made the bartender look at him then Asuna. He shook his head poured himself a shot of whiskey. Byron pulled Asuna off the floor and pointed in the direction of Setsuna and Konoka. "They look like they're having fun." Asuna said brushing her jacket off. Byron frowned, but his eyes twinkled with mischief

"I want Konoka to **accidentally **find out that Setsuna is really-well, you know what I mean."

"But those pills don't wear off until-"

"That's why I'm going to make the illusion weaker so it will wear off faster!"

"How are you going to do that Harry Potter?"

Byron's vein popped and he grabbed Asuna's collar and gave her a noogie. When he finally decided to stop he stepped behind the arcade machine. Byron motioned for Asuna to watch for anyone that might walk over behind the machine. Byron pulled out a small white baton (Loz:Wind Waker) and pointed it at Setsuna. Asuna watched him from the corner of her eye begin chanting the spell

"_Vox ut flow per meus vena , ego ordo vos ut solvo!_"

Asuna felt a soft breeze blow through the arcade even though the door was closed. She didn't recognize the what Byron had said, but she knew he was unlocking his powers. She peeked around the corner at Setsuna and Konoka. Whatever song they were playing Setsuna was beating the hell out of Konoka. Her jaw was about to the floor when Setsuna started doing real dance moves. Before she could figure out what song it was she heard Byron hiss "_Persolvo intentio asuna!" _Asuna moved her head back to Byron and said "I was paying attention!" Byron rolled his eyes and the baton in a sideways figure 8 motion_. _A white light began to emanate from the baton along with a breeze which made Asuna move closer to Byron.

"_occupo 7 hora ex is illusion!"_

Asuna waited for something to shoot out of the baton, but the wind settled down and the baton stopped glowing. She moved behind the machine to look at Byron and ask "What happened?" Byron stood up and walked towards the bar. "Asuna, what's the difference between physical and mental spells?" Byron said hopping up on a bar stool. Asuna slid into the stool next to him "The difference?-Well, physical affects the body and its something you can see...mental affects your brain and stuff like that ." Byron motioned for the bartender to come over and he said "And?" Asuna thought for a minute and said "And you can see it?" Byron shouted to the bartender "2 cokes!" Then he handed a glass to Asuna and said "Exactly-now do you think that spell I cast was physical or mental?" Asuna swirled the glass in her hand and said "Since its affecting how long a physical spell lasts-is it mental?" Byron tipped the glass up to his mouth and gave Asuna the thumbs up. Once he had finished he said "That's why no one saw anything."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for 1 o'clock."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to shut up!"

Konoka was right. Maybe it was something about the name, but either way both Setsuna's were good at this song. The only difference was that her Setsuna only used real dance moves when they were alone at Konoka's dorm. Konoka found it weird that they both used the same moves on exactly the same part. Setsuna won, not that Konoka didn't expect it. Konoka turned to look at Setsuna who wasn't even panting, unlike Konoka who was hanging onto the safety bar for dear life. Setsuna chuckled and pushed the change return and said "We should sit down, you look...beat." Konoka punched her/him in the arm and pouted. "I let you win!" Setsuna just teased Konoka more "Is that supposed to hurt Kono-chan?"

Byron and Asuna turned their heads. Byron was cheering "YAY!" and Asuna threw her glass at him so he wouldn't ruin anything.

Setsuna froze on the spot '_Dammit I was doing so good!'_ Konoka curiously looked up at Setsuna and asked "Kono-chan?" Setsuna just played it off "Konoka seems a little long...is it okay that I call you that?" Konoka nodded followed by Byron and Asuna saying "Awww..." Setsuna smacked her/his forehead and shuffled to the table. Konoka smiled and took the seat across Setsuna. She looked around the arcade, but didn't find a clock.

"What time is it?"

"It's 1:39."

"Did you hear that By?" Asuna said excitedly. Byron's vein popped out and he said "Oh I didn't hear-OF COURSE I DID!" Asuna tipped out of her chair mumbling "didn't have to yell..." and climbed back onto the bar stool. Asuna and Byron huddled together looking at Byron's watch.

"5.."

"4.."

"3.."

"2.."

"1!"

* * *

Setsuna felt funny. Not "haha" funny, but sick funny. Her/his hand went to his belly wondering if it was hungry. Konoka noticed Setsuna had stopped talking. She didn't think much of it, but when she heard Setsuna stand up and walk towards the exit of the arcade. From what she could tell Setsuna was in a hurry so she stood up and jogged after Setsuna. She passed Byron and Asuna, it looked like they were laughing but she couldn't really tell.

Konoka ran after Setsuna. Konoka was sure that there was something about the name Setsuna because she could never beat Setsuna at anything physical. Setsuna looked over her/his shoulder at Konoka and frowned. Konoka just couldn't take a hint that Setsuna didn't want Konoka following her/him. Setsuna ran into the forest hoping that it would slow Konoka down, but Setsuna still heard Konoka's breathing somewhere in the forest. Setsuna ran through the clearing. Before Konoka ran into the clearing she/he stripped and waded into the water.

"Agh-Konoka get the hell away from me!"

Konoka stopped and moved to the edge of the water and slipped off her shoes. "Why?" Setsuna waded towards a rock and leaned on it and panted "Because..." Konoka slid her shorts and her top off and slid into the water. Setsuna put her/his head down and clutched her/his back. Konoka covered her eyes as a white light flashed across the water, temporarily blinding Konoka. When Konoka opened her eyes she looked at where Setsuna had been, but there were just tiny air bubbles popping every second. Konoka waited for a minute and she saw Setsuna's head appear from under the water. Konoka reached her hand towards Setsuna but jerked it back when she realized something. Pure White wings. Konoka noticed that Setsuna's body was more...womanly but still had narrow hips and chiseled muscles. It didn't take long before Konoka realized who it was.

"S-Set-chan?"

Setsuna shamefully looked down into the water and whispered "Hai...Kono-chan." Konoka nervously tipped Setsuna's chin upwards until they were looking each other in the eye. "Were all those things you said-about love at first sight true?" Setsuna got a stubborn look in her eye and refused to look at Konoka or answer her. Konoka frowned and said "Setsuna Haku Sakurazaki, I order you to look me in my eyes and answer my question." Setsuna winced and mumbled "Yes...I'm in l-l-l-" Konoka put a finger on Setsuna's lip and whispered "We can work on that part...but you honestly and truthfully **love **me right?" Setsuna blushed and nodded. Konoka squealed and pressed her body up against Setsuna.

"So~ my plan worked?" Setsuna asked tangling her fingers in Konoka's hair. Konoka punched Setsuna in the arm. "I guess that's a yes?" Konoka flushed pink and buried her face in Setsuna's collar bone. Setsuna just smiled and let out a "WOO-HOO!" Konoka just thought to herself '_Is this really Setsuna!?'_ . Setsuna leaned her back up against the rock and whispered "Konoka..." Konoka's ears twitched. Not taking note of the weird tone in Setsuna's voice she curiously lifted her head up, but before she could ask what she felt something warm touch her lips. Her eyes flicked open when Setsuna pulled away. "That was pay back for saying my middle name!" Setsuna said and swam towards her clothes. Konoka followed, but protested every second until Setsuna got out of the water. "Hurry up Konoka, you'll catch a cold!" Setsuna said pulling her boxers up followed by her pants. Konoka groaned and put her clothes on, knowing that Setsuna was looking at her from the corner of her eye. Konoka turned around to face Setsuna and realized that she was holding up her shirt and looking at it then her wings before she muttered "I'm going to have to cut it.." Setsuna reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She popped the blade out and made two holes big enough for her wings to slide through then she slid her wings through the holes and over her head. Setsuna smoothed the wrinkles out of her muscle shirt. "This was my favorite shirt and now-" "Atleast you'll remember tonight Set-chan." Konoka chimed in. Setsuna put her hand on her chin and grinned "I suppose your right Kono-chan!" Konoka smiled and leaned against Setsuna's right wing, which gave Setsuna a pretty good feel of Konoka's chest '_From now on that wing is sacred!' _Setsuna said to herself mentally.

"We should get home Set-chan."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Set-chan?"

"Sure. Whatever you say"

Konoka blushed and pushed herself off Setsuna saying "Set-chan stop ogling me-PERV!" Setsuna snapped out of her daze and said "What?- I mean I wasn't ogling you and I'm NOT A PERV!" She said putting her fist in the air. Konoka rolled her eyes and said "Sure you weren't...so how are we getting home?" Setsuna scratched her chin and said "My wings of course- how else did you think we were getting home?" Konoka shrugged her shoulders and jumped on Setsuna's back. "OH MY GOD YOUR FAT!" Setsuna said leaning against a tree for support. Konoka pressed her body against Setsuna's back and huskily whispered in Setsuna's ear "Maybe you can help me get into shape." Setsuna smirked and pushed off the sand and up into the sky. Once they were in the air Setsuna teased Konoka "tch..this is our first day dating and you already want to sleep with me!?" Konoka rolled her eyes and said "Just me-" "God! You want it that badly!?" Konoka blushed and yelled "Take me back to my dorm!" Setsuna chuckled and flew under one of the world tree's branches. Konoka sighed and pushed her face next to Setsuna's as they flew to Konoka's dorm room window. "Whats up with you and windows?" Setsuna shrugged and said "Maybe it makes me feel like a backdoor lover." Konoka giggled as Setsuna channeled her ki so that they could phase through the wall. "plus you can sneak out of them easily." Setsuna said setting Konoka down on the floor. Konoka sighed and sat on her bed. Setsuna remained standing next to the window even though Konoka had patted the bed. Setsuna said that it was "In case someone walks in." Konoka picked up a comb and began going through her chocolate brown locks. She felt Setsuna grab the comb from her hands and go through her hair, but she stopped. Konoka felt her body being turned so that she was facing Setsuna. Setsuna pushed Konoka down so she was on top with either of her hands on each side of her head. Konoka noticed a sudden change in Setsuna's eyes, they went from brown to a fiery red. They were captivating and held Konoka's eyes, and the rest of her body, still. Setsuna slid her hands under Konoka's shirt and shimmied it up so only Konoka's stomach was revealed. Setsuna took her hand and lightly skimmed across Konoka's belly before she pulled Konoka's shirt off. Konoka moaned softly as Setsuna's hands moved to unhook Konoka's bra, but she stopped and looked towards the door. Her eyes turned brown as she hopped off Konoka and edged over to the window. Konoka worriedly sat up "Setsuna whats wrong?" Then she heard a soft click and she jerked her head over to the door. Setsuna hissed and unlocked the window, ready to leave if needed.

"-maybe they're at Setsuna's room. See you later By." Asuna said pushing the door open slightly. Setsuna pushed the window up and threw her leg over the side and mouthed "_I'll see you later!"_ and winked before pushing the rest of her body out the window. Asuna walked in and said "Oh. Hi Konoka!" Konoka put her shirt back on and said "Hey Asuna!"

"Whys the window open its freezing in here!"

Konoka turned her head towards the window. She smiled and walked over to the window sill and plucked a single white feather off it. Asuna saw the feather in her hand and said "Oh...I guess you had fun then, huh?" Konoka shut the window and climbed into her bed. She took special care to set the feather on the pillow before she muttered "I sure did." and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Konoka: *sighs* I hope you have an explanation for this.

Me: *grins like an idiot* I sure do!

Chamo: *whispers to Setsuna* I hope this works!

Setsuna: Me too!

Me: *clears throat* You see Setsuna wanted to buy you some er...kinky underwear and she couldn't decide what pair to get you-

Chamo: So we threw a bunch of them in the air so she could get a good look at them.

Konoka: So why were you screaming "This is a panty raid!"?

Chamo&Setsuna: *hugs each other and starts crying*

Me: *holds out box* Because that's what a pair of underwear said!

Konoka: *opens box* Set-chan I love them! Lets test them out!

Setsuna: aww man I just cleaned my sheets!

Me&Chamo: *jumps up and high 5 each other* Yay!!!

Me: *crys* Thank the lord it worked!

Chamo: Bye and remember to review!

Me: Bye~!


	8. Redo

What's up? :) So, I have decided to redo the chapters of this story. Since I have (Hopefully) improved my writing abilities. Feel free to give any suggestions, as to things you want to see more of, like maybe another chapter in between something. I think most of it will stay the same, minus the grammar, spelling, and other mistakes I had made when writing it. I'm adding more detail, plus a little more spice (hint hint). Oh, and Your Body is A Wonderland is being finished. Alright, I'm done.

Transformers, roll out! XD


End file.
